Planetary systems have a plurality of meshing gear interfaces. Each of these gear meshes has a lash quantity built in for manufacturing purposes mostly. Therefore, during operation, the lash, which is the distance between the meshing gear teeth while they are in mesh, can reverse from being a driving tooth engagement to a driven tooth engagement. For example, the sun gear therein provides a driving arrangement to the planet pinions, which then provide a driving arrangement to the ring gear. However, should the torque or driving force at the sun gear be reversed and/or allowed to coast, the driving connection between the gear teeth will be reversed. That is, the ring gear will begin to drive the pinion gear and the pinion gear will drive the sun gear. Thus, the side of the tooth of each respective gear has reversed and has driving and driven capabilities.
It is known to put an active friction type damper between two shafts in a countershaft type transmission to reduce the gear rattle or lash change between the gear members on the input shaft, the output shaft, and the countershaft. In these arrangements, it is proposed to put the damper between the input shaft and the output shaft, which are coaxially aligned and supported one within the other. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,909 issued to Gilbert et al. on Nov. 12, 2002. This patent is assigned to the assignee of the present application.